fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nabriho'ulbon's World: Chapter 2
AUTHOR'S NOTES: HAI SO DIS SOTRY IS A SEQUAL 2 CHAPTAR 1 CLIK HERE 2 REED IT '''https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_1 '''UPDATES: HER R LINKS 2 FUTUR CHAPTARS https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_3 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_4 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_5 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_6 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_7 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_8 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_9 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_10 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_11 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_12 Real Author's Warning: (18+) this story contains sex and extreme fat fetishism. If you are below 18 years or not comfortable with fetishes, turn back now. Hai its is Nabriho'ulbon again and iy has bin a week sinse i muved inn with da Eddsworld gang and 2tday (in dis sotry) im waering an secksy wight PPG tank top and drk blue jeans that go nicly on my ass and goeses down 2 mah sandalz witch r pink and sparkely and aer lisensed by sketchers mah favorite brand. my beatifol haire is now in 1 thicc ponytale liek mawile's black thing fraum pokemans butt my 2 point's r still teh same. i am aslo wearing blakc eyeliner and bubblegum pink lickstick. Anywae, heres teh story:3 Edd's Vacation it seemd liek an typical morning with me in teh kichen eating toast with every1 else in teh kichen. edd wus sitting next 2 mii drinking cola ass usual when sudddnly, he started chocking. i immediantly ranned 2 him snd grabbed his neck 2 stop teh chocking and then out came a siver coim which landed heads on teh table, reavealing a codde 9035 768. i let go of mah hands as edd regained consciousnes and lukd at teh coim and was shocked!!! "OMG!!" "Wut?" questioned Tom to edd, who then responded with "Coca Cola said on der websiet dat who ever fuond teh coin wood win a tirp 2 teh bamahas 4 uh week. dis is teh code and nau im gona go submit it 2 thier website." edd then jumed out of his seat and ran 2 his rom. aftur a couplrf minutes there was a knock on teh door. i opend teh dor 2 too mans wearing Coke outfits who walked to teh couch as edd walked downstares. "Edd u hav fuond teh code we shal nau take u 2 teh bamahas com with us and we will take u 2 your cruise ship." teh 2 mans grabed edd and edd spoke "Bye guys, see you in an wweks Tom pls feed Ringo 4 meh whiel im in Teh Bamahas ok bey!" before one of teh mans closd teh door. "Screw dis, Nabriho, u feed ringo im gona go 2 da beer store and bye a fuckton of Smirnoff with Edd's credit card." sad Tom as he walked out teh door holding Edd's credit card leving me with Ringo and Matt. Edd's handles It has been an week sinse edd wnt 2 teh bamahas and Tom went 2 da bear store with edd's credit card, leaving me with Matt and Rigno. *Ring* suddenly ther was some1 at teh door and Matt got out of his seat and openeded teh door. "OMG EDD YOUR BACK HOW WAS TEH VACACION X)" eviscerated Matt ass he helded teh door oepn for edd who then sat at teh couch with meh. "Hi Edd." "Hi Nabriho." "How wus youre trip at teh bamahas?" "It was gud teh food ws god i ate a lot oof it." "I can cleerely see dat, u put on a bit of weiht." spoked tom as he opened the dor holdeng Edd's credit card. "Tom, wat teh hell were u doing, you wer spposed 2 be feeding ringo while i was gone." "so-rry Edd, i was just, u kno, buying a shitload of smirnoff and getting crunk on teh streets while u were goen." "really tom, RLY?!?" He then snatched teh credit card from tom's hand and kooked at it. "Ah crap, realy Tom? u just wasted eightey percent of my money, and i got dat credit card as a gift from my mother last christmas..." "Don't worry Edd, u can have one of my credit cards." saided Matt as he handed Edd his credit card. "i olny used nintey percent of it, so there shuold be 5 dollers left." "rly matt, dis is barley enouf 2 pay 4 a four 4 four." ass phey were talking i fell asleep, unknowingly on edd's stomach. it felt so sof tan warm and i coudnt help but purr on it leik a cat being pet buy its loving owner. sudenly i was woked up by uh slight tap on mah lef pint. "Huh wu...what?" i then noticed that i had fallen aslp on edds stomak. i than immedianlt got off and laid up on teh othur sied of teh couch. all i cold hear while i was falling asleep was teh sound of moar talking between edd and matt. The talk Aftur a couple hours, i woked up 2 fiend Edd sitting next 2 me with me sitting netx 2 him verticaley on teh couch. Edd spoked "Nabriho...we ned 2 takl abot somethang." he then got up and opened th edoor 2 da bafrom and moved 2 of his fingers bekoning me forward. whn i goted in edd closed teh bathrom door behiend us. "Nabriho, do you, liek me dis way?" "Wat r u takling abot?" "Do u liek me being fat? ealier u layed down on me and purred on me and fell alseep. that means u liek me better being fat, reight?" i was shocked bye dis. however, i didnt want 2 ofend him (and im kinda in 2 fat bois) so i responded with "Yes." "then wod u liek me moar if i was...fatter?" then a lightbulb quickly lit up in mah head as i then responded with "YES!!! I LIEK FAT BOIZ, I WANT U 2 BECUM A BED OF NOTHING BUT FAT!!!" "Be qiuet, there are people here. and thanks. also will you ples order me a cople galluns of coke and a ches pizza from piza hut?" Edd then walked out teh door as i puled out mah purple eyephone 777 and called pizza hut. Aftur uh few minutes teh pizza guy opended teh door and handed teh food 2 edd who them sat down on the couch and spoked 2 Matt about what he wus gunna b doing for now on. "EDD, WAT TEH HELL R U THINKINH?!?!?! IF U CHUSE 2 GO DWN DIS PATH, YOULL BECUM AN SWEATY DISGUSTING BLOB!!!! WHY R U DOING DIS?!?!?!?" "Matt, i know wt your trieng 2 say, butt im doing dis and dats finsl." Then Edd continued earing his pizza ass i wached from teh baffroom smiling with love &and lust in my eyezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. The feedening Throuout the weeks, Edd would ask me 2 ordur him sum fast food or sweats from a bakery or restaraunt. After an whil teh foof wud arrife and Edd wood sated down at either teh table or teh coch and eat his food. He usualy assked meh 4 large orders witch were pretty eckspensive but I was very ritch so it didnt matter. Occasianaly Edd would get too lazy 2 pick up teh food so he would ask me 2 shoove it down his throat liek a plumber forcing a bunching oof crap down teh tilet with his all-mighty plungerer. As theeh days went bye, Edd got fatter and fatter with each passeng day. Sometimes i would just lay down on his warm stomuch and rub iy and maek out with Edd while toching his luv handels. Dat was basiclally ivory day from now on, with Edd getting fatter and softer with each week, taking up moar and moar space on teh couch. This all hcnaged''(R.A.NAuthor's Notes: the word is Changed) 1 day in teh morning when i herd a screm fraum Edd's rum nearby "Nabriho, cum her pls." so i walked 2 his rom 2 fiend Edd lyign in bed sitting up. i askd him "Edd, arent u going 2 get up?" "Well Nabriho, im afraid i mite become 2 fat 2 do that soon, and well, u know hau Tom will feel abot me sitting on teh couch 4 all eternity. so im gunna stay here. Also, can i hav sum bacon cola pls." i nodded 2 him in understandment ass i then walked down teh stares 2 get his bacon cola. My reward It was now a couple months since what hapended back then, and Edd was nau so large, he tooked up a quater of his room and his hoddy and shitr were torn, exsposing his warm, soft stomach. I was feeding him 60 sevrings of chips(wut british poepl call fries) and when i had finished Edd asked me "I'm...i'm so soft and warm now...and to think that you, Nabriho, hlepd me get this far..." "Why, thaks Edd. Anything 4 u." "It would be unfair 4 me 2 give u nothing in return 4 you're hard work.........Nabriho...you've feeded me for so long...i want 2 feed u now." "Okay then Edd. But how are you gioning 2 du dat?" "Go under meh....and grab my dick." i climd down his stomach and landed on to teh matress. i than grbaed his warm, round stomach and crawled under his warm fat unitl i swa his thicc peins that had grown from all teh food i shovd down his trhoat. wifout hestitation, i stuck the pensi into my mouth dat was barly large enough 2 swallow it. Edd sild his thicc cocc down my throat liek a toddler shuving a cylinder block in to a circle hole that fitted perfiectly as i moaned becuase of teh sexinesssssssssss. "Edd...will...will u pls shuv you're dcik up my warm, tight pussey..." i moaned softly as Edd responed with "Well...i don't want to fuk up you're organs Nabriho....wait...i think i can pull thisof" then i layed down and spreded out mah ligs as i toked off mah genes and neon dark purple pantys, revealing my wet china. then Edd slowely shovd th tip of his member into my vagina and then moved it up and shovd it pasted all mah oranges and shuvd it out my moth. "See, past all teh impontant stuf. Hey hey, look at this." Edd then movd his penis back to where my vagina was and shovd it strai8 up, making it look liek i had a boner as Edd laughed "Hahaha, I'm looking up skirts!" i could faintly hear Tom scream from teh other room "EDD YOU MOTHERFUCKING SHITPRICK!!!" then, Edd contintued shoving his thiic lil Edd up my body and slidding it up and down my throat liek a slied wistle aswe both moaned liek dis wus aur first tiem(tho it wasnt actauly our 1irst tiem, in fact we did this multiple tiems). suddenly Edd moaned "SUCK IT, SUCK IT BITCH!!!" ass he took it out and i franticaly started sucking on it faster then teh sped of lihtning, faster and fasteer ass his pre-cum ran down my throat as i sucked his banana liek i was Usain Bolt running 500 laps. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Edd ejaculated as he orgasmsmsed in my moth and i swallowed al his cun as it ran downmy throat liek a waterfall on 500,000 mg of caffiene. His cum...the flavor...it was liek all teh food i had fed him was now being stuffed in2 mii. i quickly starteted feeling myselve getting softer and fuller with each and ovary gulp, how did Edd have so mutch fucking cum?!? after what felt liek severelll hoirs Edd finaley stoped cummeng in to my muoth and bye dat pint, i wus halve his size with my tank top barley holding up my bewbs and i ws nau immobile just liek Edd and then i huged him and we both toched eatch othr. Then behind meh, I cold fell 2 otter sets of handses toching meh behind me. i slithtly turned a round and sw dat teh 2 sets of hanses were actually Tom and Matt, who are fat and immobile jsut liek Edd. I culd feel thier fat rolls toching mien also as i started moaning form teh warmth and secksyness of teh hole thang. ass i was abot 2 oragasmsm i saw a while light, the light was white and was very bright like a light which was bright. Then i realized something........ Wait...it was a- "DREAM!??!?!? IT WAS ALL A DREAM!!?!?!?" i screamed loudlely as i then ejaculatedd and moaned a little bit. "Wait Nabriho, lit meh ecksplain." interupted Edd as he explained "When Matt openeded teh dor, suddenly u sudenly pasted out in front oof us and so we layed u horirizontaley on teh coch and wated 4 u 2 waek up. Jugding buy you're orgams, your're dream must've bin an rly good." "Yeah...it was." i didnt want 2 go in2 furthur detale becuase it wood've have bin wierd, so instade i assed "Have u put on aney weiht on you're trip?" "Oh. i-i'll go check 2 se." Edd then waked in2 teh baffroom. Aftur an few munres Edd steped out of teh baffrom and sad "Yeah...only liek 1 or 2 puonds tho. not 2 much 2 bee worried abot. y did u ask?" "i just wanted 2 now sinse....teh bamahas has lots of exotec foods there that origin8 from teh bamahas." "Yeh dere wus ecksotic food der...most of it was crap, so i mostly stuck with bacon and cola." "ok." "Tho i did get myselve a livetime supplie of cola!!!!" Edd screamed ass he reatched in to his poket and pulled out his lifetime suppley of cola, all of the cans spilled onto teh floor and created a huge pile!!! "Well, where is Tom?" "Well..." "Let me guess, u gotted mad at him becaus he wus spposed 2 feed Ringo while u where gone and wasted 80% of you're credit card on Smirnoff and Matt gave u his credit card which olny had $5 on it?" "WOAH!!! HOW DID U KNO ALL DAT?" "MAJIKK!!!!!" then me and Edd and Matt laughed about it 4 a little bit. then Edd spoke "Hahaha, i also looked up skirts!" as he sudenly got a boner. Tom(who was sitting on teh fuloor in teh corner of teh rum.) gained a pissed off look and sceamed at teh top of his lungs "EDD YOU MOTHERFUCKING SHITPRICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" '''AUTHOR'S NOTES: OK SO DAT WUS CHATAR 2 OOF NABRIHO'ULBON'S WORLD HOPE U ENJOYED AND PLS TELL AL UR FAMILY AN FREINDS ABOUT MY MAMGUN UPOS AND FELL FREE 2 SHARE ITON AMINO AND PADWATT ASS LONG AS U CREDIT ME AND NOT YORSELF. TEH NEXT CHAPTAR IS GONA HAVE SUM MATT ON MATT ACTION.........................................................................................WITH A TWIST!!!' Real Author's Notes: As usual, I would like to offer my sincerest apologies to Edd Gould, his family, and his friends for creating this horrible trainwreck of a series i'm working on. This series was made as a joke and while so far I heard nothing from Edd's family or friends on their view of this series, I will stop making chapter if either of these people complain. It's been a while since I did any work on Nicktoons Academy, but don't worry. I will get there eventually. I currently have a clear focus on chapter 3, though currently I don't have anything for chapters 4 and 5. After this, I'll get straight to work on chapter 3 some of Nabriho'ulbon's world and, if my computer will decide to cooperate, have time to work on a bit of Nicktoons Academy.Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfiction Category:Sex Category:Trollfic